Second Chance
by The Fangirl5654
Summary: It was true that Eileen Snape loved her husband but more than him, she loved her only child, Severus. But since that night her son has been acting strange. Very strange.


**Chapter One**

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever."

Voldemort words made Severus feel a shiver down his spine. So this is how it feels when you're near to death. He tried to reason with the Dark Lord with a poor excuse.

"My Lord-" Severus said to him calmly but he quickly casted Sectumsempra and he immediately felt his neck slash and collar wet with blood. Goddammit. His body fell down and he couldn't feel his head hit against a wall or was it a window.

"Nagini, Kill." His cold raspy voice commanded. That bastard, Severus cursed him. He couldn't even take one deep breathe when suddenly he felt fangs pierce his throat. He chocked due to the pressure. Not only had it bitten him once but six times. So this is how he was going to die. How ironically. By his own spell and snake crest of the Slytherin.

He tried to breathe slowly but the blood was making it worse. He felt the spawn of the demon and his damned pet leave the room. Thank god for that.

He heard a door open and sound of footsteps came. A hand grabbed his throat and applied pressure to it. He turned his head and came face to face with Harry Potter. The war had taken a toll on him as he had bags under his eyes and worn clothes. Lily's son whom he failed to protect.

Severus felt a sting and a teardrop left his eye. He looked at Harry and tried to tell him to take it.

"…Take..it..take..them…please..." He huffed painfully and gestured towards his tears.

Harry took his hand off his neck and turned towards his friends. "Give me something. Quickly! A flask or anything."

Severus flinched when he felt the cold flask against his face. Everything is getting colder. He knocked off that thought and tried to concentrate on the boy.

"Take them to the Pensieve." he whispered. "Harry."

He stared into his eyes. His green eyes. Lily's eyes.

"You have your mother's eye." he said to him. Harry stared at him with regret and compassion in his eyes. How he wish it was filled with innocence and childlike wonder.

The poison spread throughout his body and he found it hard to breathe. He felt like closing his eyes and he did.

Instead of darkness, a beam of brilliant white light hit him.

Severus gasped in air and sat straight. The sudden intake of air made his head spin for a few a seconds. He grabbed his head in pain. Suddenly all the memories came. Voldemort. Nagini. Harry. Death.

He grabbed his neck. Instead of a wound, He sensed smooth skin. He looked over his hands and found them to be abnormally small. What the hell? He looked around and felt as he had been there before. He put his feet on the floor and shakily took a few steps. He opened a worn cupboard and few books and clothes were there. He grabbed a book and paled when he saw the hand writing on the first page.

"Potion's for Beginner's

Property of Eileen Prince"

"How can this happen?" He dropped the book and fell down. He stared at it as if it was a werewolf. No, he already saw that.

He chuckled. "Someone really wants to tick me off today."

He pulled himself together and opened his door. Familiar stairs. He shaked his head in denial. He walked down and wrinkled his nose when sickening smell of cigarettes and alcohol came. Sight of his father lying on the couch, snoring came, he stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't fucking believe this." he whispered to himself quietly. He turned his attention from his drunk father towards his parent's bedroom. If his father was here, maybe…

The door creaked loudly when he opened it. His heart was beating abnormally fast. He walked towards the bed in small steps, trying to keep his breathing as quietly as possible, maybe this is isn't a good idea. His mother's sleeping face and quiet breathing came. It was long and pallid just as he had remembered. He broke into sweats and felt as he couldn't breathe, all the strength in his body left and he fell down with a loud thud.

A sleepy moan snapped him from his thought and he looked towards his mother, who was blinking in the dark, trying to see him.

"Is that you, my little snake?" She softly called him. A foreign sound left his mouth and it took a few moments to realize that he was sobbing.

"Severus, are you okay?!" Eileen grew alarmed when she heard her son sob. She quickly got up and tried to gather Severus into her arms, only to see her son flinch away from her hands. "What happened to him?" she thought to herself. She slowly put a hand on his back and started to rub it gently while also whispering gentle words to him. His sobs slowly turned to hiccups and she finally grasped him into her arms.

'Hey honey." She gently rocked him left and right. "What happened? Did you have a bad nightmare again?"

But only soft breathing answered her. She gazed only to see her son sleeping calmly as if the frenzy was all just a dream. She sighed tiredly. She'll ask him about this in the morning.

She gently put her son on her bed and pulled the blanket over them. She pushed back a strand of hair from his face and gave it a light kiss.

"Goodnight, Severus."


End file.
